Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a forming method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure which has a gate insulating layer embedded with a metallic optical structure and a forming method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display has extensive applicability because it has some advantages, such as light weight, small volume, and low energy consumption. Traditionally, a pixel electrode in a pixel structure of a fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal display (LCD) usually includes strip electrodes to improve a color shift problem. However, directions of power lines near a central region and an edge region of the strip electrodes are different from other regions. Accordingly, light cannot pass easily and black lines thus exist in the panel, such that the brightness and contrast ratio of the FFS LCD are reduced. The black line is also called disclination line. When observing the FFS LCD, black lines usually appear on the strip electrodes and on a silt between the two adjacent strip electrodes. Accordingly, an improvement for components in FFS LCD and a novel method of forming the components are required.